


In the Morning

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Mary woke up with her spine curled against Eustace’s chest and his arm draped across her middle, securing her to him. She turned around finding him already awake.





	In the Morning

Mary woke up with her spine curled against Eustace’s chest and his arm draped across her middle, securing her to him. She turned around finding him already awake. Her grey-blue orbs met his light blue ones.

“Good morrow my love,” he said.  
“Good morrow my tiger” she replied playfully while getting atop of him. He was already hard and pressing against her thigh.

 

“How are you feeling today my tiger?” she asked, kissing him.  
“My leg hurts a bit, but laying my eyes on you drives all my pains away.”  
She smiled and kissed him again before her hands traveled to his shoulders and his hands traveled to her breasts. Soon his hardness was inside her. She rode him until he spilled his seed inside her. 

 

She came to rest on his chest listening to his beautiful baritone voice and feeling the vibration of his chest.

“I’m sorry my love, but I will have to take my leave of you.”  
“So soon?” she asked.  
“Yes, the sun is getting high and I have a meeting with your father today.”

 

He placed a kiss on her mouth before rising from the bed to locate the clothes he threw on the floor in the fewer of the night before.

“See you in the evening, my love,” he said before placing a paternal kiss on her forehead. She grabbed his scrubby cheeks and brought her lips to his.

 

She watched him limping out of her chambers and though she knew this affair was wrong, her heart had chosen its own path a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old one-shots on Chary and thought that they could be interesting to read. Since they are quite old, written when I wasn't a skilled writer (am I now?), the quality is quite low. Please review I you find the time!


End file.
